


Wordsplats' "Captain !@#$*%& America"

by Renton6echo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Swears God Damn it, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renton6echo/pseuds/Renton6echo
Summary: Podfic of Wordsplat's hilariously awesome fanfic, "Captain !@#$*%& America"."The first time Tony hears Steve swear, he's pretty sure it's a dream. The second time is a lot harder to dismiss, considering it's the middle of the afternoon and they're both clearly awake. After that, what else can Tony do but use science to get to the bottom of it?"http://archiveofourown.org/works/1074175





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wordsplat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsplat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Captain !@#$*%& America](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074175) by [Wordsplat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsplat/pseuds/Wordsplat). 



A/N: I had so much fun reading this fic! Cursing while trying to channel Captain America is too entertaining. 

Download of the podfic can be found [here ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/64kfx7p3y8zzsos/%5BThe_Avengers%5D_Captain_%21%40%23%24%25%26_America.mp3)

The original fic by Wordsplat can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1074175)

I always love comments and feedback so please leave your thoughts in the comment section. 

Also, for all you Stony/Avengers podfic readers! If any of you were interested in doing a collaboration please let me know. You can reach me through commenting or my tumblr- renton6echo.tumblr.com

 

 


End file.
